


I Don't Want to be Alone Right Now.

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate Males, Dead Friend Angst, Melodramatic Cayde, Slight Meta Themes, Squint to Ship, Vanguard Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Cayde and Zavala angst for the prompt "I don't want to be alone right now."





	I Don't Want to be Alone Right Now.

 

 

 

   Zavala finds him on the Traveler’s Walk- little more than a shadow slumped against the far rail. Slowly, carefully the Commander eases into the space beside Cayde. He braces his own forearms against the metal and sags with the weight of ill news.

   “Ikora and I have been trying to reach you.”

   The Exo glares at the stars above.

   “I take it you already know?”

   Cayde wordless tilts the device clutched in his hand until Zavala can make out the updated strike list. There it is in sterile, glowing text.

   “I’m sorry, Cayde. We will find him. We will put an end to him.”

   “Until what?” Cayde snaps bitterly. “Until he finds another way to come back? Today it’s SIVA. Maybe a month from now, there’s something new. Some god-damned Hive spell or a Vex time machine or some other twisted bullshit!”

   Zavala doesn’t try to quiet Cayde as the Exo shouts at the dark mountains beyond.

   “For every monster we kill, another one comes back from the grave just to mock us! I’m sick of it Zavala! I’m so fucking sick of it. And here i am, stuck in this damn Tower, when I should be…when I always should have been…Damnit!”

   With a vicious snap of his wrist, Cayde sends his handheld device soaring into the open air off the back of the Tower. They track the light of the blue screen until it winks out of range, claimed by the forest below.

   “Shit!” The Exo mutters, surprised and maybe even a little ashamed of his own actions. “Shit.”

   Then Cayde crumbles, collapsing in barely controlled stages until he sits with a loud thunk.

   “Just…why him?” Cayde demands of the stars as he flops backward into a boneless sprawl. “Why does it have to be him again?”

   Zavala hesitates before finally taking a seat next to Cayde. It’s not a question with a satisfactory answer but he feels compelled to answer all the same. “If Taniks were any weaker, he would never have taken Andal from us. But in the face of a tenacious foe, we will prove ourselves unrelenting. This will be the last you hear of Taniks. The last time you'll ever see that cursed name on our strike list.”

   The Commander offers his hand in promise. Cayde hesitates, a final resolution so seemingly impossible when coupled with fresh grief. When Cayde finally takes Zavala's hand, he squeezes until it hurts.

   Just as Zavala’s fingers begin to lose circulation, the Exo’s eyes dim and his grip eases.

   “Stay?” Cayde asks so low Zavala has to lean closer to hear. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

   Zavala readjusts, threading his fingers with Cayde’s in solidarity, and gives them a reassuring pulse. “Then I will be right here.”

 

 


End file.
